MELHORA NO SISTEMA DE CARACTERÍSTICAS
Na atualização 2.26, que será lançada em Dezembro, decidimos revisar a forma que pontos de característica (Força, Sorte, etc) funcionam, e a forma que pontos de base (aqueles que aumentam a cada nível) e pontos extra (de pergaminhos de característica) são armazenados. INTRODUÇÃO O sistema atual não diferencia entre pontos de base e pontos extra, o que torna processos como a modificação de pontos de características para cada classe difíceis de executar. OBJETIVOS Aqui estão os objetivos do novo sistema: * Permitir que os jogadores utilizem seus pontos extra quando quiserem, junto ao investimento dos seus pontos de base (i.e. não mais restringir jogadores a investirem todos seus pontos extras antes de atribuírem seus pontos de base). * Tornar mais fácil o processo de resetar características para os jogadores (usando um Orbe reconstituinte), enquanto conserva-se todos seus pontos extras. * Permitir-nos modificar as leves vantagens das classes por característica, a fim de corrigir certos desbalanceamentos e oferecer às classes caminhos elementais mais viáveis. COMO O NOVO SISTEMA FUNCIONARÁ Na versão 2.26, pontos extras serão armazenados separadamente dos pontos de base, o que significa que você poderá resetar seus pontos de base (utilizando um Orbe Reconstituinte), sem alterar seus pontos extra. PATAMARES Pontos extra não serão mais sujeitos a patamares aplicados a pontos de base, o que permitirá que certas builds de personagem tenha mais pontos de característica em 2.26. Tenha em mente, no entanto, que pontos extra não poderão exceder o valor de 100 (comparado a 101, anteriormente). O fato que patamares não mais afetam pontos extra, irá mais que compensar esta pequena mudança. Na atualização 2.26, nós iremos mudar os limiares de pontos, para as seguintes em Sorte, Força, Inteligência e Agilidade: * 1 ponto de 1 a 100 * 2 pontos de 101 a 200 * 3 pontos de 201 a 300 * 4 pontos de 301 para cimaVitalidade continuará a custa 1 ponto; e Sabedoria, 3 pontos. Nós estamos alterando os patamares dos Xelors porque o trabalho de rebalanceamento feito com a classe faz desse um bom momento para seguir em frente com a transição. A longo prazo, nós gostaríamos de aplicar esses paratamares a outras classes (talvez com poucos exceções aos Sacriers). Não podemos aplicá-las agorinha porque alterar esses limiares envolve modificar os valores de muitos ataques de feitiços para evitar torná-los muito poderosos. IMPLEMENTAÇÃO E RESTRIÇÕES TEMPORÁRIAS Quando nós implementarmos o novo sistema, todos os cálculos serão feito para as vantagens dos jogadores. Seus personagens não perderão nenhum ponto extra, e em certos casos, a transição vai deixá-los com mais pontos do que eles tinham antes. Quando a versão 2.26 for lançada, todas as características dos personagens serão resetadas, e todos os seus pontos - tanto base como extra - retornados. Pontos extra serão armazenados separadamente e estarão disponíveis para alocação na interface de distribuição de pontos de característica. Para evitar que esse recurso seja "exploitado" injustamente entre agora e o lançamento da versão 2.26, nós estamos implementando as seguintes modificações (nos atuais servidores de jogos, 2.25) na mesma hora que esse Devblog é publicado: * Orbes Reconstituintes estão, temporariamente, indisponíveis.Você poderá voltar a usá-los quando a versão 2.26 for lançada. * Orbes Reconstituintes foram temporariamente removidos da venda do Shop. Eles estarão disponiveis de novo quando a versão 2.26 vingança. * Items in-game que te garantem pontos extra de característica (pergaminhos, peixe, referição) estão temporareamente inutilizáveis. Você poderá utilizá-los de novo quando a versão 2.26 for lançada. Nós aguardamos por diversos anos para seguir em frente com a transição deste novo sistema de gerenciamento de pontos de característica, o qual irá facilitar a entrada do jogo para novos jogadores (já que eles não precisarão mais se equivocar "misturando" seus pontos base com pontos extra) e permitir-nos, ao menos, para aumentar progressivamente os diferentes platamares de cada classe. PERGUNTAS E RESPOSTAS Vocês têm planos de tornar possível a transferência de pontos extras de um personagem para outro? Nós não temos nenhum plano para isso, a longo prazo ou médio prazo, mas estamos considerando a possibilidade. Essa mudança vai tornar meu personagem menos poderoso? Não. Seu personagem poderá distribuir mais pontos de característica que antes, porque pontos extra não serão mais sujeitos a platamares. Isso significa que seu personagem será tão forte quanto antes, se não um tantinho mais poderoso. Why have you applied temporary restrictions in the run-up to 2.26? Por que vocês aplicaram restrições temporárias até o 2.26? Essas restrições são vitais, já que irão prevenir que jogadores tenham vantagens injustamente da transição do sistema que estamos instalando. Quando retornarmos pontos extras aos personagens, todos os nossos cálculos serão feitos de uma forma que recaia a favor dos jogadores. Isso significa que, em alguns casos, nós retornaremos mais pontos extra do que o jogador investiu realmente em seu personagem, já que o atual sistema não diferencia entre pontos de base e pontos extra. Nós poderemos investir mais de 100 pontos extra em cada característica? Não, 100 será o máximo de pontos extra que você pode gastar em qualquer característica. Categoria:Devblog Categoria:Devblogs